d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Prometheus
Roger Prometheus, PhD (described on page 148 of Alternity Dark Matter) is a xenoengineer for the Center for Xenological Studies, a "black" United States scientific organization charged with the task of cataloguing and studying aliens and their technology. It is described on page 95 of d20 Dark Matter. Bodies and devices recovered by the US Army and other military forces, along with the CDC, eventually end up here. The CXS has on occasion clashed with the Hoffmann Institute. Dr. Prometheus is a gaunt and ugly man with wild hair and a face scarred by chemical burns. His intelligence is outweighed only by his ego. Unfortunately, his mind is as ugly as his body; his research has frequently devolved into such things grave robbery and torture in order to collect the information he desires. After being fired numerous times, he found the CXS, an organization willing to overlook his methods so long as results were obtained. Dr. Prometheus is now trying to sell the secrets he has access to, and quite aware of what could happen to him should he be discovered, has started practicing swordsmanship and gunnery, skills he cultivated since his youth. Ultimately he wants revenge on the world which marginalized his work, and unfortunately he may indeed have the means to do just that. Dr. Roger Prometheus (Smart Hero 6/Strong Hero 1/Dedicated Hero 3/Field Scientist 4): CR 14; Medium Humanoid (human); HD 9d6+5d8+3, hp 59, Mas 10; Init +1, Spd 30 ft.; Def 25 (+1 Dex, +4 Int, +6 class, +4 CF short coat) and Defensive Martial Arts; BAB +8, Grap +9; Atk rapier +10/+5 melee (1d6+2/18-20) or small pistol +10/+5 ranged (2d6); FS/R 5 ft./5 ft.; SQ scientific improvisation, skill mastery (Computer Use, Decipher Script, Investigate, Knowledge and life sciences, Knowledge sciences, Repair, Research), smart defense; AL obssession, evil; SV Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +10; AP 7, Rep +7; Str 12, Dex 13, Con 10, Int 18, Wis 14, Cha 8. Occupation: Academic (class skills: Knowledge and life sciences, Knowledge sciences, Research) Skills: Computer Use +15, Craft (chemical) +9, Craft (electronic) +14, Craft (mechanical) +14, Craft (pharmaceutical) +9, Decipher Script +19, Disable Device +8, Drive +5, Drive +5, Investigate +18, Knowledge (behavioral sciences) +10, Knowledge (earth and life sciences) +18, Knowledge (physical sciences) +25, Knowledge (technology) +29, Listen +9 (+15 aware), Profession +7, Repair +13, Research +20, Search +10, Sense Motive +6, Spot +9 (+15 aware), Treat Injury +7. Skills: English, Serbo-Croatian. Feats: Alertness, Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light), Combat Expertise, Defensive Martial Arts, Educated (Knowledge sciences, Knowledge [technology), Renown, Studious, Toughness, Weapon Focus (rapier), Weapon Focus (small pistol). Talents (Dedicated): Aware +6, skill emphasis (Knowledge technology) Talents (Smart): Exploit weakness, savant (Knowledge sciences, Knowledge technology) Talents (Strong): Melee smash. Possessions: +1 mastercraft alien-crafted CF short coat (as undercover shirt but provides an extra point of Defense before applying the mastercraft bonus), alien artifact (unknown function and properties). Category: D20 Modern CR 14 NPCs and Creatures Category: D20 Modern scientist Category: Dark Matter Category: Dedicated Category: Smart Category: Strong Category: Field Scientist class